Oh oh, I want some more
by NerdfighteriaIsland
Summary: In which he proposes that the Warblers get "sexy" to boost their appeal at Regionals during an emergency meeting. The boys approve, strongly. Wes on the other hand, does not.  Based off of Blaine's comment in 2x15.   ONE SHOT-COMPLETE.


Wes' beloved gavel, named Carly, was struck down onto the wooden table with so much force, that Thad was concerned for his fellow Warblers' safety. Blaine had called _yet another _emergency meeting, and they were all getting stressed out by these false alarms. In previous instances, these meetings were only held if a member had died, or the school was under a terrorist attack.

Translation: Emergency meetings were never held, okay? If Blaine thought he could just stroll into Dalton, and have the Warblers at his command, then he was wrong! Which explained perfectly why they all showed up, and were waiting politely in their seats to begin said meeting.

Clearly, there was not enough order here. Wes banged his gavel again, and glared at Blaine, even though nobody was actually talking.

"Calm down, buddy." David smirked from beside him, grabbing the wooden stick and placing it out of his friends' reach.

"Give Carly back." He snarled.

Blaine snickered from the couch across the room. "Really, you named it Carly?"

"It means blessed in Arabic!" Wes whined, trying not to scream. The pressure of maintaining his 4.0 GPA, and preparing for Regionals was getting to him. The last thing he needed was Blaine calling emergency meetings here and there, only to insult his beloved...

"No it doesn't, Wesley." Bailey raised a confused eyebrow, and pointed at the gavel. "It means free man."

"Okay, order!" Wes screamed, slapping his palms down onto the table now. He felt so naked without her, it was discerning. "Blaine, we're all stressed out and busy, get to the point!"

"Well." Blaine stood up from the comfortable, leather couch, and strolled over to the middle of the crowded rehearsal room, that looked more like a living area. He paused, and loudly clasped his hands together once for dramatic effect. "To keep this concise, we need to boost our sex appeal."

Dead silence, though several strange looks were exchanged.

"Okay, let me explain." Blaine sighed, sensing the confusion wafting through the air. "Earlier today, the coach of Aural Intensity came up to Kurt and I, and said that the judges were looking for something "sexy" this year at competition. New Directions has already heated things up, and I feel we should do the same to gain a similar edge."

"I'm sorry-" Wes broke the quiet. "Why did...Why would the opposing team try to help us?" His tone was suspicious.

"Oh I can help here." Kurt smiled awkwardly from where he was perched on the edge of the furthest couch. "She just wants New Directions to lose. It's like, her life's ambition. Trust me, I put up with it for a year back at McKinley. We declined her alliance offer though, don't worry."

The Warblers exchanged worried looks, and a soft chatter rose up. Most of them looked rather hurt. "So, you don't think we're sexy?" Steven, a blond haired boy blurted out to nobody in particular.

"_We're not." _Blaine stressed, not sure what was going on at the moment. Most of the boys seemed less shocked about having to boost their appeal, and more self-conscious about the fact that nobody thought they were already attractive.

"My feelings are starting to get hurt." Daniel frowned, playing with his fingers. "We're plenty hot, right guys?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Okay stop this." Wes raised his arms in defiance. "All of you, calm down, you're plenty sexy..." Somebody wolf-whistled, earning himself a glare from his lead council member. "...But I'm very hesitant about doing this. I mean, first off, it's completely inappropriate and awkward. Second, how on earth would we know if what we were doing was actually effective, and-"

"We bring in the all girls sister school, of course." Blaine cut in, smiling mischievously at the other boys now. He knew this would get them on board. "We come up with a sexy number, perform it, and ask them to judge our appeal."

At the words, "sister school," the boys perked up attentively. David immediately raised his hand. Wes nodded at him, eager for some back up in his hatred of this plan.

"I think this is an excellent idea. Call the girls immediately." David smiled widely. Wes' jaw dropped, and he stared at his best friend with betrayal etched upon his face.

Blaine, instead gave David a thankful look. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now, I was thinking we would sing Ani-"

"No time for that nonsense!" Jeff cried, very interested now that girls had been brought into the equation. "Straight to the important business-Kurt, you're gay, right? Do you think I'm sexy enough to land a date?"

"Uh-" Kurt raised his right eyebrow in confusion. "Cut the hair, and ditch the scarf, it makes you look frumpy."

"Alright, alright." Blaine let out a nervous chuckle. "Let's not hound the gay kids for opinions, just calm down, and let's practice a number."

"I suppose I agree with that, let's calm down and think about this rationally." Wes frowned.

"Shut up Wesley!" Charles grimaced at the "Debby Downer" before breaking into a wide grin. "How short are their skirts?"

"Oh, exactly three inches above the knee, or so I'm told." Henry said, eyes growing wide. The boys let out a harmonized sigh at this, dazing off into space.

"Uh, guys-" Blaine chuckled nervously, exchanging a "this-has-gotten-way-out-of-hand" look with Kurt. "Let's focus..."

"Give me back Carly!" Wesley insisted, "I must restore order!"

"No." David said mechanically, clinging to the gavel. "Just shut up."

"Wh-wait what?" Wes spluttered, clutching his chest. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Not the time!" Luke rolled his shoulders, and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get sexy, boys! Those ladies won't know what hit them."

"No. We are not doing this." Wes groaned, placing his head into his hands. "This will not help us rehearse, we won't be doing anything more productive than grinding, and there's no time to do a whole new-"

"Will you shut up?" Frank screeched. "I am _deprived_ Wes. I've started having fantasies about the cafeteria ladies, I need some new material."

"Agreed." Jeff nodded seriously. "This has been a very serious problem for most of us."

"Well maybe you can worry about that after," Blaine offered, "I think we should worry about the number right now, though."

"You don't understand!" Bailey said in exasperation. "You have Kurt to eye-sex all day long, you have no idea how we feel!"

"I don't-I-" Blaine stammered, blushing furiously. The rest of the Warblers exploded into a loud discussion about how their hormones were cooped up to the ninth degree at Dalton.

"...the skirts!"

"...I heard that if you sing just right, they'll date you..."

"..._I am not dating Kurt..."_

"...I heard that bras aren't mandatory and..."

"...The last woman I saw was Mrs. Laws and she's sixty..."

"Blaine and I aren't sexting, okay we-"

"ORDER!" Wes cried out, standing up and throwing a portfolio of sheet music into the middle of the room. The paper scattered everywhere, littering the floor. Nobody took notice. "All of you are being ridiculous!"

"Okay." David stood up as well. "Let's do this the Dalton way."

"Yes." Wes sat down and smiled. "Rationally and-"

"We'll take a vote."

"Seconded." Jeff laughed at Wes' deadly expression. "All those in favor of getting sexy for the private all girls school?"

Out of the thirty Warblers present, exactly 29 raised their hands. Wesley just gazed at them in horror. He had no idea that they were so...so inappropriately horny! Sure, he was getting used to life without girls as well...but he had assumed that they were much more sophisticated than this.

"Okay, fine." He grumbled eventually, causing his peers to celebrate loudly. Blaine frowned and walked towards the disgruntled boy nervously.

"Sorry, Wes, this isn't what I had in mind-"

"Yeah, yeah. You just want to be sexy for Kurt." Wes furrowed his eyebrows at the junior member.

"I-Shut up!" Blaine yelled furiously.

It had always bothered him when Wesley was right.

* * *

**A/N: Not quite sure what this is, but here we go!**

**I started imagining that emergency Warbler meeting, which involved Blaine telling the Warblers to get sexy for some ladies, right after canon!Blaine brought it up in last night's episode. **

**So I wrote it.**

**I hope you enjoyed? Reviews are so much appreciated, though I hate to beg.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses, your author.**

**Best wishes!**


End file.
